


Beetlejuice 2.0

by thomas_slamders



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, BJ and Lydia are platonic you can’t change my mind, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’m tired, soft beetlejuice, touch starved beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: After being tricked by everyone, Beetlejuice is forced to return to the Deetz household. Everyone is still upset with Beetlejuice, and Beetlejuice is still upset with everyone.





	Beetlejuice 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’m not a very good writer, but we are lacking BJ content and it’s gotten to the point where I’m making my own. Also feel free to comment and stuff, I wanna know if anyone actually reads this haha.

The Netherworld was boring. Truthfully, Beetlejuice used to actually enjoy it. But now, everything was dull. It was probably due to the fact that he felt what it was like to be alive. He craved to feel that way again.   
Soon enough, Beetlejuice found himself creeping out of the Netherworld. Technically, he wasn’t aloud to go anywhere, but when did that ever stop him before?   
All of a sudden, he heard a few very familiar voices. He did it! He finally left! Not wanting to be discovered, he made his way up to the roof of the Deetz house. It wasn’t the ideal place to appear, but he supposed it was better than anything. Beetlejuice peered over the edge and shuddered. He didn’t remember it being that high up.   
“It wouldn’t be that bad.” He said to himself. He had to get down someway. Then, a weird sensation filled his body. Shock took over his face.   
“Oh.” He couldn’t leave. He figured it would’ve been different this time. He thought he would go out and travel, or at least get as far away from his old “friends” as possible. He couldn’t stay hidden forever, and they were bound to find him eventually. He figured he might as well get it over with.   
He traveled back down to the sources of the talking. Looking around the corner, he saw Adam and Barbara cuddled up on the couch. The Deetzs were nowhere to be seen. Now that he thought about it, they would banish him for sure.   
Beetlejuice cleared his throat and stepped into view. The Maitlands turned their heads in disbelief. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but Beetlejuice beat him to it.   
“Oh, hey guys.” He frowned, his hair turning many different shades of blue and purple. His voice had cracked. Great.   
“What are you doing here?” Adam barked out, not looking away from Beetlejuice, as if he’d try something.   
“I can’t exactly leave.” Beetlejuice muttered. It’s not like he expected a warm welcome, but he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Then, the door opened, and in walked the Deetz family.   
Beetlejuice found himself surrounded by people who were berating him with questions. They weren’t exactly being mean, but it was still overwhelming. In fact, the last time they parted, it was on good terms. Well almost good. He was still a bit mad about the whole killing him thing.

————————————————————————

The last thing Lydia expected to see when she walked into her house was her demon ex-best friend. Well technically, she never stopped considering him her best friend, but that’s beside the point.   
For some reason, he seemed off to her. There were no witty comebacks or inappropriate jokes. He was just standing there with his eyes glued to the floor. And his hair was now dark blue, replacing it’s usual green coloring. Obviously, the Deetz and Maitland families hadn’t forgiven Beetlejuice yet. But it was clear he hadn’t forgotten what happened either.   
Lydia could tell her friend was uncomfortable. She quickly shot everyone in the room a look. Everyone went quiet. Beetlejuice seemed to ease up a bit. What had even happened to him anyway? He felt like a completely different person.   
“So what are you doing here, BJ?” She asked. He flinched at the nickname.   
“I can’t leave.” He tried explaining for the second time. Charles sighed.   
“I guess you can stay here.” He said. It’s not like he had a choice. 

————————————————————————

After everyone had settled, Beetlejuice thought it would be best if he stayed out of everyone’s way, and made his way back onto the roof. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve gone. A few green streaks started appearing throughout his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on tumblr! @starryxbroadway
> 
> Aight so that’s the first chapter! I usually only write one shots so that’s weird..


End file.
